darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darth abc
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw Unblocked You have been unblocked, the reason you could not find the IRC page is because Wikia is having technical issues, a so called cache purging. The reason you were blocked was because you left a unsigned comment on my talkpage quite similar to a vandal who used to harras me, for that mistake you have my appology. Also don't forget to sign every post with ~~~~ to leave a signature and timestamp. Have a nice day and if you are the samy user as Jawa700 tell your mother I recieved her email but I couldn't be bothered to reply. If you are not the same user as Jawa700 disregard this last message. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:28, 21 October 2008 (UTC) User page I can't edit my user page and there is a picture I don't want on it. *Hi, thanks for your edits to Darthipedia. Please sign all of your posts with ~~~~ or you will make me depressed. And I'm Irish, you don't want me getting depressed. I'll just drink myself to death all because you refused to sign your posts. Do you really want to be responsible for my death? Thank you very much and have an Evil-tastic Day. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC) OK OK I still can't fix MY user page! Darth abc 21:41, 21 October 2008 (UTC) U.S.E.R.P.A.G.E. H.E.L.L.O. I. A.M. D.A.R.T.H.-2-D-2 D.A.R.T.H.I.P.D.I.A.S. A.U.T.O.M.A.T.E.D.R.E.S.P.O.N.S.E. B.O.T. I. C.H.E.C.K.E.D. .Y.O.U.R. U.S.E.R.P.A.G.E. A.N.D. I. C.O.U.L.D. F.I.N.D. N.O. E.R.R.O.R.S. P.E.R.S.O.N.A.L.L.Y. I. B.L.A.M.E. W.I.K.I.A. Darth-2-D2 Leave me alone! 21:49, 21 October 2008 (UTC) hello? I STILL CAN'T EDIT MY USER PAGE. It says this: You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Madclaw. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Darth abc". The reason given for Darth abc's block is: "Sockpuppet of Darth hunter and what not" * Start of block: 21:07, 21 October 2008 * Expiry of block: 21:07, 22 October 2008 * Intended blockee: 76.231.207.40 You may contact Madclaw or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 76.231.207.40, and the block ID is #2472. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: Darth abc 21:54, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *Yes I also did that but as I said Wikia (our host) is having technical updates so it may take a while for the system to catch up. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) * Oh OK Darth abc 21:57, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Something I've been meaning to ask Hey, I read your mother sent Madclaw an email. On the subject of your mother.... is she hot? And if so, what would you say her hottest feature is? The tits, the ass, etc., cause I happen to be an ass-man myself. Regards, -- Uncle Supergeeky 22:09, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *(P.S. -- Can she send me an email too? But only if she's not an ugly chick, ya understand? -- Uncle Supergeeky 22:12, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ** Be quiet Blocked And 'NO' Supergeeky1 Can NOT lift your ban if your mother does decide to email him. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC)